tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Arcalane
Icon reference list Just thought I'd drop you a note about the icon reference list, specifically that we're not really using it anymore. New icons are being uploaded with proper names, and the whole Itemref system will eventually be removed. Not to say it's wrong to edit it, but I thought I'd save you the effort. - Dashiva 01:27, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :On that note, where are all the icons coming from? I don't see them in the fansite pack. Have they been extracted from the game somehow? --Arcalane 02:01, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :: Indeed. See User:Zarevak/GLM for more details. - Dashiva 11:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Unused icons Hi Arcalane, you've uploaded a few unused images - I knew about them, but I decided not to upload them because I didn't want to create any hype, bring attention to them or possibly ruin any surprises. * In October when I find the Mycon planet icon I was hyped and saddened at the same time - Mycon was probably meant to be in the release with the Excelsus continent but didn't make it. It took few months before Mycon was first mentioned by Avatea in Tabulacast and I've never heard of it anymore... * Another unused icon I uploaded was the Series 3 Rocket Launcher and this finally changed my position on unused icons to not upload them anymore. I'm one of the few people with access to the game files and from my position of Tarapedia admin I'd like to keep NCSoft the possibility to test new features and surprise players with them. I don't mind if others upload these icons if they(you) feel these icons will supplement the current information on Tarapedia. → Zarevak 21:39, 25 September 2008 (UTC) —→ Understandable, but odd that they'd leave them in... I'll refrain from uploading more icons from the files unless I find something really interesting in the future. I figured the knowledge that the Torqueshell Pistols had been scrapped was fairly widespread. Only the future will tell if we see anything come from these, I suppose. --Arcalane 21:47, 25 September 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, uploading Torqueshell Pistols and Physical versions of Net Gun and Polatiry Gun does no harm. The physical versions won't be used for sure and what will happen with the Torqueshell Pistols nobody knows. The Series 3 chaingun and launcher are more problematic - people can start asking, how they can get them, when will they hit the live servers and so on. NCSoft may even scrape these two and people may feel tricked even when nothing was promised (Ok, it was promised in Feedback Friday, but it can take months...) : If you look through the game files (not just GLM) there is much more information of possible things to come. For example today when I was looking for correct spelling of the Excelsus continent I've found out about another continent "Niveus". It may be just some testing area or it may be some place where we will fight the Bane in the future. Just this simple reference creates a expectation of great things to come, but I don't want to be disappointed or bring news with false hopes. : → Zarevak 22:20, 25 September 2008 (UTC) : PS: Great userpage :: —→ Quite true, I suppose. It's fun to speculate sometimes, on the other hand. --Arcalane 22:29, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :: PS: Glad you like it. I figured it had a kind of cheesy hero-esque feel to it (suit, gloves, boots... eyepatch?!) and combined with the slightly retro-scifi styling of the Series 2 Laser Pistol, I just couldn't resist adding some suitable comments underneath. ::: Do you want to tease yourself a bit? Look at the image0x.glm packs from the D13 PTS client - there are few new very interesting textures I just hope, they will be used in some time traveling/virtual reality/alternate reality instance and not being actual place, because I don't feel we are ready for such big jump in the story... ::: → Zarevak 08:16, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::: —→ Any particular ones? That's a lot of textures to sift through... Paint.NET and Irfanview aren't opening them at the moment either. :::: As for the story, well, at least they're trying to get it moving, rather than letting it stagnate. Interesting to see they have a working example of the PAUs as well. --Arcalane 22:38, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yes, the newest ones (if your GLM extractor supports timestamps simple sorting by date should be enough). I hope I won't reveal too much if I say few of the new textures from image01.glm contain word "midground" in their filename and with this word you should be able to find them and then find all the others. ::::: I'm all for the story moving, but not a great fan of this one in particular - you'll see what I mean when you see the textures. ::::: Tools: I thought you had your system for getting the textures, because you've uploaded good PNG copies of them to Tarapedia with full alpha channel. I cannot help you very much, because I don't use Paint.Net nor Irfanview as I have my custom tools to work with the textures :( ::::: → Zarevak 06:53, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::: —→ Paint.Net handled the icons fine (it's how I exported with alpha channel... I tried exporting before, but Irfanview seems incapable of doing full alpha for me), but it refused to open the bigger texture files, and I haven't the patience to fiddle with them to try to find something that will open them up. :::::: On a sidenote, Mycon is mentioned by one of the NPCs at Alia Das (in the command tent, opposite side of the Logos Rep). It could be an unchanged comment, or a hint. I'd regard it as an inevitability. The main menu change makes me wonder though. :::::: --Arcalane 21:59, 29 September 2008 (UTC)